When I Was Your Man (CHANBAEK)
by chnbkxxx
Summary: That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand... Should have given all my hours when I had the chance... I hope he buys you flowers... I hope he holds yours hands... Give you all his hours when he has the chance... WHEN I WAS YOUR MAN.
1. Chapter 1

**~ OOo ~ KETIKA AKU ANDA MAN ~ oOo ~**

.

.

.

 **Penulis: Chnbkxxx**

 **Tittle: KETIKA AKU ANDA MAN (LAGU FICT)**

 **Cast : - Park Chanyeol**

 **\- Byun Baekhyun**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Drama, Angst**

 **Length : Oneshoot**

 **SUMMARY :**

 _ **That I should've bought you flowers**_  
 _ **And held your hand...**_

 _ **Should've gave you all my hours**_  
 _ **When I had the chance...**_

 _ **I hope he buy you flowers...  
**_

 _ **And held your hand...**_

 _ **Give you all his hours when he had the chance...  
**_

 _ **WHEN I WAS YOUR MAN.  
**_

 **Back Song : Bruno Mars - When I Was Your Man  
**

 **~ Selamat Membaca ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **All Chanyeol's POV**_

Ranjang yang sama tetapi hampa tanpa kehadiran dirimu disisiku.

Lagu yang diputar diradio itu lagu favorite kita,tetapi tidak sama jika aku mendengarkannya sendiri.

Ketika temanmu membicarakanmu dihadapanku,itu terasa menyakitkan bagiku dalam menjalani hidup.

Saat kudengar namamu,itu seperti sebuah kata yang dapat menusukku sampai rasanya ingin mati saja.

Aku terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya,terlalu bodoh untuk bersikap seperti itu kepadamu.

Seharusnya,dulu aku membawakanmu bunga dan menggenggam tanganmu saat kau merasa takut.

Seharusnya,aku memberi waktuku saat kau merasa kesepian.

Mengajakmu kesetiap pesta.

Karna kau sangat suka berdansa bersama denganku.

Ternyata,ada yang bisa memberimu itu...

Tetapi itu bukan aku.

.

.

.

 **~~ WHEN I WAS YOUR MAN~~**

.

.

.

Kesombanganku,egoku,ketidak pedulianku terhadapmu,keegoisanku.

Membuat lelaki sebaik dirimu pergi untuk selamanya dari hidupku.

Tanpa berkata kata,kau pergi meniggalkanku saat aku membutuhkan dirimu dikehidupanku.

Kau berpaling.

Menjauh.

Aku selalu terbayang bayang dengan kejadian itu.

Seperti sebuah putaran film,kejadian itu terekam dengan baik didalam otakku.

Aku melihatmu dari kejauhan..

Melihatmu bersama seorang yang mampu memberikanmu semua yang tak bisa kuberikan untukmu.

Meski rasanya sakit.

Tetapi aku ingin berkata,yang satu satunya salah diantara kita adalah aku.

Aku tahu,aku sangat terlambat untuk menyadarinya.

Tapi aku hanya ingin kau tahu...

Aku harap ia mampu memberimu bunga...

Menggenggammu saat kau takut...

Memberi waktunya saat kau kesepian...

Mengajakmu datang kepesta...

Karena aku ingat kau sangat suka berdansa...

Melakukan yang seharusnya dulu kulakukan kepadamu.

 **END  
**

"Byun Baekhyun,sudah berapa lama kita tidak bertemu? Wah,sepertinya sudah lama sekali bukan? Baek,kau tau? Saat kau pergi meninggalkanku,rasanya seperti aku kehilangan setengah hatiku. Saat kau pergi seakan ada batu besar mengganjal hatiku. Saat kau pergi aku merasa seperti aku tidak punya tujuan hidup. Saat kau pergi aku merasa hidupku tak berguna. Baekhyun bisakah kau kembali? Ayo kita bangun hubungan kita dari awal,mari kita saling menyayangi,mari kita saling mencintai,mari kita kita saling berbagi pelukan,mari kita bertukar kado saat natal,mari kita merayakan tahun baru bersama,mari kita berdansa bersama. Bukankah kau ingin itu,baek? Mari kita lajutkan kisah kita,apa kau ingin kisah kita berakhir sampai sini?" - _ **CHANYEOL**_

 **END  
**

 **Hi! Aku pemula,ancur ya? tolong koreksi kata yang salah atau penggunaan bahasa yang berantakan :)  
**

 **Mind to review? GOMAWO ;)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**PEMBERITAHUAN**

Sebelumnya makasih buat kalian yang udah sempet sempetin baca ff gak guna ini Tapi aku rada gak seneng sama yang reviem guest = CSSP BGET. Kamu bilang aku copas ya? Ff yunjae? Kamu tau lagu Bruno Mars – When I Was Your Man? Kamu pernah baca liriknya? Terjemahnya? Jadi,aku sama sekali gak copas dari sumber manapun dan ini pure dari lagu itu,tapi kalo mau review log in dulu atuh Aku malu maluin fandom? Sebelumnya kamu jangan malu maluin diri sendiri dulu Makasih Maaf ya aku ngomong gini karna dari pertama aku udah kasih tittle

 **(SONG FICT)** dan aku gak pernah baca apa itu ff yang kamu sebut Maaf ya yang keganggu sama bacotan aku Maaf ya ganggu aku cuma rada sakit hati aja dibilang copas,Makasih~


End file.
